Beautiful Diamond
by XtremeChiq
Summary: This is a story about Mouth and Brooke, before the episode of "Somewhere a clock is ticking".


"Hey Mouth!"

"Oh, hey Brooke," replied Mouth in a bittersweet way. He was happy to have his friendship with her back, but it was awkward ever since he saw her in the time capsule.

"How's my favorite side-kick doing?" asked Brooke with a huge grin on her face as she put her arm in his.

Mouth couldn't help but let out a big smile. He knew that she thought of him as more than just a side-kick.

Brooke noticed the smile. "Well, what are we so happy-grinny about?"

"Nothing." replied Mouth, trying so hard not to let it slip that he knew. For some reason, he seemed to have an extra boost of confidence. "So, Brooke, how's president going for you?"

"Pretty good." She smiled, and turned to him. "I really like being able to do things. But, I miss the presents!" She said jokingly.

"Oh!" Mouth remembered suddenly. "I forgot. I, um, got this as a little present for you." Mouth handed her a small box.

Brooke, curious as to what was inside the box, took it and began to open it.

As she was opening it, Mouth began to talk. "I, uh, saw it in the store and thought of you."

Brooke pulled out a necklace with a small diamond in it. "Mouth..." replied Brooke speechless.

"I know, it's nothing like the necklace that Felix gave you. But, when I saw it, it reminded me of you. You know, it's bright like you. It's classic, and beautiful."

Brooke, for maybe the first time in her life was speechless. "Mouth. How could you afford this?"

"Oh, it was nothing." Brooke didn't seem to be buying his story. "Ok, I splurged a little."

"Mouth, I can't accept this. This is way too expensive." Brooke said sympathetically. She knew that Mouth wasn't the type of person that could afford a necklace like that.

"No, Brooke. I want you to have it. You deserve it."

Brooke, let out a smile, showing Mouth that she loves the necklace. "Ok. Help me put it on." Brooke turned around, and lifted her hair so that Mouth could put up the necklace. He placed it around her neck and began to clasp it. "All done," he said happily.

Brooke looked down at her necklace. "Mouth, thank you so much." Brooke leaned in for a big huge.

When Brooke, let go of her hug, Mouth noticed something. "Hey, Brooke. Why aren't you wearing the necklace that Felix gave you?"

"Oh, um. It's a – um" Brooke seemed uncomfortable at the question. Mouth noticed and realized what she wanted to say. He gave her a hand signal, meaning that she doesn't have to answer. He knew. She was single again.

"Well, it looks great on you!" Mouth stated.

"I know doesn't in?" replied Brooke in her self-assured way. "Mouth, why did you do this? You know that you don't need to buy me a present."

"But I wanted to. Brooke, you're my friend, and I wanted to do this for you. I wanted to make your heart ache in a good way."

Brooke opened her mouth, at the familiarity of the words. She remembered saying that in the time capsule. Was it coincidence, or does Mouth know something she doesn't. Mouth realized his mistake, and turned his head. He didn't mean to slip up. He thought that if he never told her, she'd never know.

"Mouth. This may seem crazy, but did you watch my time capsule interview?"

"Um." Mouth turned away, unsure of what to say. Should he risk another lie, or tell the truth?

By his motions, Brooke learned what he didn't want to say. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the closest emptiest room. "Mouth, why? Why did you watch something so personal, so private? Something I didn't want anyone to see?"

"I don't know Brooke. I snuck in, to help Anna, but when I saw your footage, I had to press play. Like a little voice inside of me said, 'there's Brooke, you have to watch'. I can't help it if I want to see you, or hear you, or be near you."

"It was pretty personal. And, now it was kind of embarrassing."

"Why did you say that? That you want to be married to me in ten years?"

"I don't know Mouth." Brooke sat down on a seat. "I guess, with you I feel like I have a safe place. You never criticize me for the way that I am, and you never lie. Usually." Brooke turned her body to him, as he sat down next to her. "Do you remember that night when I bought you at the boytoy auction? I opened my heart to you and told you something. I told you that girls just want somebody to want them back. I feel like I could have that with you. That you're not going to just want me for sex, or go cheat on me. You're going to be there for me. And that's what I need."

Mouth smiled at her sweet compliments. "Brooke, if you ever need some one, I'm here for you."

"I know you are Mouth. And that's why I said you in the time capsule. Not Lucas, not Felix, not some guy I haven't met yet. But you." Brooke leaned in close and let a soft kiss onto his lips.


End file.
